


Sacred Hunger

by Dearland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Female Character of Color, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearland/pseuds/Dearland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and sold into slavery, Spock and Uhura must navigate a world controlled by dangerous aliens who possess the power to manipulate their every desires.  Survival may require more than they ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auction Block & Mysterious Buyers

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to marry the worlds of Star Trek and vampire myth. Written in 5 days, I was never really happy with it. I will let you be the judge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.

Slavery did not exist, at least not within the Federation.  Outside, however, was a different matter altogether.  Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had only to remember the stories of her Academy roommate’s family if she wanted a recent history lesson on the topic.  Unfortunately, she was in the midst of experiencing what it meant to be captured, owned, and sold.  Her hands were manacled; the cuffs set to give an electrical discharge if she were to tamper with them.  This she had learnt the hard way.  Her other lessons came with fists and feet, which left her bruised and aching.

 

“Lovely colouring.”  A Naussicaan with sharp yellow teeth commented while dragging a finger along her bare arm.  “Such a shame my captain won’t let me keep you.  I would have enjoyed fucking you.”

 

Even weakened, Uhura flinched away from his touch, disgust threatened to overtake her drugged mind.  _Although_ , that rebellious part of her whispered, _it might be nice to spew the meagre contents of my stomach onto his ugly face_.  Shot full of drugs, her blurred vision picked up details of a stage and frantic bidding on two blue-skinned women.  The situation was deteriorating rapidly.

 

“You think you’re too good for me?” her tormentor demanded, yanking on her hair.

 

Her throat felt too dry to speak, but she let loose the hysterical laughter bubbling underneath.  He made as if to hit her, only to reconsider.  Uhura supposed she would fetch a higher price with less damage. 

 

“Strip her and her Vulcan friend,” the Naussicaan bellowed to one of the underlings from the cargo ship.  “The captain thinks we’re going to make a good profit from them.”

 

Spock?!  He was alive!  In the hazy days since her capture, she had not seen or heard of him.  She had feared the worst during her most lucid moments.  If he really was here in this hellhole, then getting out of this ordeal was going to be easier.  Assuming, they ended up together. 

 

Rough hands grabbed her from behind and tore at the remnants of her Starfleet cold weather bodysuit and bra.  Shame welled up in her.  She was left standing almost naked, her body shivering from the damp chilly air.  She brought her arms upward to cover her breasts, but the bastards would have none of that.  They pushed her hands downward and then proceeded to march her towards the auctioning area.

 

Before a small rowdy crowd she could scarcely distinguish, the bidding began.  Hate joined her shame as one person after another offered up their credits and latinum.  To increase the bidding rates her handlers kicked her feet apart and then explained the possible sexual pleasures she could provide.   

 

There was a marked boost in bids along with a few vulgar comments.  Then stunned silence overtook the place as a hooded figure in the back row calmly shouted, “Twenty bars of latinum.” 

 

From the grumblings her sensitive ears picked up that was a small fortune for a slave.  It in no way made her feel special. 

 

“Twenty bars of latinum, going once, going twice, sold.”

 

Her handlers took hold of her arms to pull her backstage and the final reality sank into her fuzzy mind.  Uhura decided right that instant she would deliver a final bit of pain.  Steeling herself, she slammed an elbow into the man behind her.  She leaned forward and bit into the neck of the Naussicaan who had tormented her.  The taste of blood and sweat bathed her mouth and made her gag.  Amidst the shouts and grunting, agonising pain hit her back and flooded her entire body.  Darkness began to eat at her vision and her stomach roiled.  Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she caught a glimpse of Spock, bowed, on his knees and blindfolded.

 

***SUSUSU***

 

Spock’s mind rose to consciousness, but his eyes remained closed, his breathing unchanged.  His sense of touch told him he lay on a padded bed with cotton like sheets.  He allowed himself a moment to indulge in the small comfort, an improvement over the cold metal floor of the ship that held him captive for seven days, fourteen hours and eleven minutes.  Warm air circulated throughout the room, brushing against his almost nude body.  Vague memories of having his clothing forcibly removed just before his captors auctioned him off surfaced among his thoughts. 

 

Spock, Nyota, Ensign Harris and Dr. McCoy were on their way back to the Enterprise.  Having completed a three-week assignment on Tanos II, they were somewhat anxious to return to the ship.  Halfway toward their rendezvous location, they picked up a distress signal from a barren icy planet.  Immediately, Nyota had responded, offering reassurance that help was coming.  Braving a fierce storm, they had taken the shuttle down to the surface.  Leaving Harris behind, the three senior officers had ventured out into the frigid winds with their emergency supplies.

 

It had been a trap.  Everything.  The distress call, the scattered debris, and weakened life signs had all been staged in an elaborate plan to lure in victims.  When the Starfleet officers discovered the deception, they found themselves under hostile fire.  Harris had died instantly from a knife attack.  Immediately after, Spock was stunned.  He woke hours later, a prisoner aboard an illicit slave ship.  The captain, an Orion female, had personally taunted him with the knowledge that McCoy, mortally wounded, could not survive to get off the planet.  Nyota, she had refused to discuss; however, Spock could sense that his lover was alive.  He reasoned that their numerous shared melds would allow him to perceive her demise.  As his recollection poured forth, he realised he had been correct in his beliefs, because even though he was nearly unconscious from his drugging, he heard the commotion she had created at the auction.

 

Minutes more of continued silence and bitter memories convinced Spock that it was time he open his eyes.  He blinked a few times and the room came into clear focus.  It was dimly lit, tiny, and sparse.  Not even a synthesizer or computer in sight.  He sat up and felt a wash of dizziness that caused him to grasp at the sheets.  The freedom of movement made him pause to look down at his hands and fingers _.  Interesting how much we take for granted throughout our daily lives_.  Before his capture he had never consider the freedom to use his hands.  Nonetheless, even now, there was a snug metallic bracelet at his right wrist.

 

Rising to his feet, Spock noticed an open door that led to the facilities.  He desperately wanted to cleanse his body, but the exit door was of utmost importance.  With silent steps, he went to it and tried the lock.  He sighed and rested his forehead against it.  He was still a captive.

 

On entering the bathroom, he found a water shower and clean linen clothing.  Deciding not to waste anymore time, he removed his underwear, turned on the shower and set the controls to hot.  He welcomed the luxury of cleaning away more than a week’s worth of grime.  Yet, as he lathered the citrus-scented soap across his wet skin, he was wary of his surroundings.  Who had bought him?  What was their purpose?  Where was Nyota?  He wondered _when_ he would once more see his shipmates.  Because as soon as he was able, he would find his way back to the Enterprise and if he had to spend the rest of life searching for Nyota then so be it.  For a second time he was struck by the things taken for granted.  Nyota had become a constant necessary presence in his life.  He was uncertain as to how he would endure without her.

 

Clean and dressed, Spock returned to the room, to find the sheets of his bed changed and that he was not alone.  Leaning against the exit door was a tall muscular male, with pleasant angular features and garbed in cream robes.  He looked human, except for the large solid silver eyes and the reddish tint to his skin.  Spock found it disconcerting that he had not heard the arrival of this man.

 

“Who are you?”

 

His companion regarded him for a few more seconds then answered.  “I am Ranu, Chief Priest of Arellus, and according to the file presented by your sellers, you are Spock formerly of Vulcan.”

 

Spock was knowledgeable of each Federation member and so it was with certainty that he knew Arellus was not a member.  “It seems sir, that you have me at a disadvantage.”

 

Ranu laughed and stepped further into the room.  “The instant I saw you on that stage, full of suppressed rage, I knew you would be the right one.”

 

Spock remained motionless as Ranu circled him, his mind calculating the most efficient series of attack.  “Right for what?” he demanded.

 

“Don’t try it.”

 

Puzzled, Spock looked at the man who now stood in front of him.  “To what do you refer?”

 

“I am a much stronger telepath than you are.  Attack me and that bracelet on your wrist will deliver pain directly into your nervous system.”

 

Agony worse than he had experienced on the slave ship wracked Spock’s body for a few seconds, robbing him of all other sensations.

 

“Tamper with it and the response will be the same.  Do we understand each other?”

 

Spock nodded; speaking was difficult as he fought to stay upright on his feet.   

 

Ranu stepped back and continued speaking, “Now as to your question, my gods insisted on something new, and you are that something.”

 

Spock frowned and stared at the other man.  Of all the bizarre things he had encountered throughout the eighteen months of Enterprise’s mission, this was entirely new.  “I am to be a plaything for your deities?”

 

“Think of it as the honour it is and you’ll survive.”

 

Bewildered, Spock watched the priest exit his glorified prison cell.  He decided that his first priority was to meditate.  His mind was in disarray, his emotions on the surface.  To survive and escape he would need his discipline, especially while dealing with Ranu and the others of his species. 


	2. Of Gods and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. XOXO

Spock spent most of the next two days meditating and resting.  Combined with the regular meals deposited into his room by a woman reminiscent of Ranu, he felt his strength returning.  On the third day, he added low impact exercises to his daily regimen.  He was in the middle of his leg strengthening routine when the door opened.  Ranu entered and it slid shut behind him.  Spock ended his exercise and reached for the towel he had draped on the bed.

 

“I see you’ve kept yourself busy.”

 

“No doubt, you have observed my progress,” Spock commented, wiping the light sweat from his face.

 

“I would be foolish if I didn’t,” Ranu replied, his eyes skimming over Spock.  “I also sense that your thoughts are more ordered.”

 

Spock had gotten his mind under enough control to rebuild his mental shields.  Unless Ranu directly probed, he was not going to read more than surface feelings and those Spock could manipulate.  “I am close to being myself.”

 

“Excellent, I wish for you to be at your best when you are presented to the gods.” 

 

Spock wondered if this was one of those times Humans referred to as ‘bullshit’ moments.  “That would seem counterproductive.”

 

“Not to Karia.  She will enjoy the pleasure of your defiance.”

 

“Karia is one of your deities?”

 

A wistful look crossed Ranu’s face.  “The glorious one and her consort brought us enlightenment eons ago where once there was none.  They gave the gift of civilization to a people who dwelled in caves with hardly any language.”

 

“Admirable.”

 

“Yes, they are.”  The priest returned to the door and it opened.  “For your good behaviour, I have a gift for you.”

 

Spock lifted an eyebrow.  The only ‘gift’ he would appreciate was to be set free at the nearest space station.  Or so he thought because seconds later he heard familiar light footsteps and all the work he had done to box in his emotions began to crumble.

 

“We are three hours from Arellus, Spock.  I leave you both to yourselves.”  With those words Ranu left, the door closed and Nyota stood before him.

 

“Nyota,” he whispered, dropping the towel he held on to the floor.  Hope, joy and anger surged hot within his mind.  Anger for their predicament, joy and hope because she was here with him.  “ _K’diwa_.”

 

“Oh, Spock,” she cried and flung herself into his waiting arms.  “I’ve missed you.”

 

She buried her face into his shoulders and sobbed.  He tightened his arms around her slender frame and lifted her, walking them to his bed.  He sat with her, enjoying the light fragrance that wafted from her soft skin.  “I always knew you were alive.  It just never occurred to me that you would be this close.”

 

She lifted her tear-streaked face and hiccupped in a most undignified manner.  “Is it wrong that I sometimes thought you might be dead?”

 

“We are all fallible, Nyota.”  Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and he brushed them away with gentle fingers. 

 

“You don’t think of me as weak?”

 

“Weak?  No, you are one of the strongest individuals I have had the good fortune to meet.”

 

She smiled then and Spock did not fight the tug of happiness that curled his lips into a small answering smile.  Neither did he fight his lips from drifting to hers.  Nyota gave a soft sigh and her lips parted allowing his tongue to sweep into the cool confines of her mouth.  She tasted just as he remembered, pure sweetness and steel.   

 

Nyota’s lips lefts his and she placed tiny kisses along his face.  He relished the sensation, stroking her back through her linen tunic.  Desire for her body and mind blazed bright within and immediately he needed to feel her bare skin.

 

His hands cupped her face.  “I want you.”

 

She looked at him with amazement.  “We’re being monitored.”

 

“Without a doubt.”  Sliding his hands to the ties of her tunic, Spock placed a kiss against the graceful column of her neck.  He pressed his growing erection against her cloth-covered core and much to his pleasure, she undulated her hips with a sigh.

 

“I never knew you were into exhibitionism, Spock,” Nyota murmured, as her fingers caressed his arms.

 

“I might make the same observation of you.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“When I mentioned my desire for copulation your pupils dilated, your heart rate increased and I can smell your arousal.” 

 

Nyota ran her fingers along his ears and Spock shuddered, his desire becoming a fevered urge. 

 

“How can I refuse when you state the obvious?”

 

Indeed, how could she?  Spock lips found Nyota’s once more in harsh kiss meant to demonstrate the depth of his feelings.  Undoing the last of the ties, he pushed the fabric aside and was pleased to find her braless.  Immediately, he sought out her straining nipples, toying with each dark bud.  As her eyes drifted closed, Spock twisted one of them, just enough to create the pleasured pain they sometimes indulged in.  She groaned softly, the sound utterly enticing.  He had to taste more than just her lips.

 

Spock eased Nyota flat onto her back and proceeded to remove the tunic and matching pants she wore.  Fading bruises marred her torso and upper arms.  His anger grew once more.  “Nyota...”

 

“It’s okay, Spock,” she said gently.  “Besides, you should see the other guy.  He’s missing a piece of his neck.”

 

“This is not _okay._ It never will be.”  With loving caresses, he traced each discolouration, savouring the satiny feel of her skin.  By the time he covered the last bruise, he had made a silent vow to find that ship that forced this upon them.

 

Under the scrutiny of her lust-hooded eyes, he divested himself of his own pants and joined her.  She took him into her eager embrace and kissed him.  He found her meld points with shaking fingers and pressed lightly.

 

Her lips left his and she whispered, “Yes, Spock.  Oh yes.”

 

No more encouragement required, Spock eased into the blissful chaotic order that was Nyota’s beautiful mind.  Her love and lust reached out to mesh with his, igniting an inferno of carnal want that scalded him inside and out.  “I am sorry.  I cannot hold back.”

 

She took his free hand into hers and placed it at the sopping entrance of her body.  “Feel that.”  She stroked herself wantonly with his fingers.  “I’m more than ready.”

 

Spock inhaled sharply at the creamy warmth that coated his fingers and felt his lok twitched in eager anticipation.  He removed his fingers and placed them at Nyota’s parted lips.  Her pink tongue flicked out and licked him clean of her essence.  Her gorgeously splayed body and erotic actions was his tipping point.  At the edge of his control, he moved between Nyota’s spread legs and positioned himself at her _keshtan-ur_.  He forged forward into the tightness of her body.  Wet heat and slick grasping muscles engulfed him in exquisite delight.  This Spock mused, as they began an enthusiastic rhythm, was the only place on Nyota that burned as hot as he did.

 

Pleasure built then careened from Spock’s body and into the mental plane he currently shared with Nyota.  She lifted her legs and locked them at his back, deepening the angle of penetration.  Delicious ecstasy crawled down his spine.  He was almost there at the bright shining place of completing, but he would not take that final leap before her.  He grounded hard into her, aiming for the special spot that would set her off.

 

Nyota cried his name and thrashed under him.  Connected with her mind he felt the razor’s edge she rode.  Spock continued his assault of that sweet spot and soon enough she was flying apart in his arms.  He gave one final thrust into her grasping body and let go.

 

***SUSU***

 

Uhura gave her damp hair a final comb through and began to braid it.  She found that the thick blossom scented oil the Arellans had provided for her skin worked wonders on her hair.  She looked at Spock who sat at the other end of his bed watching her.  He too had showered and dressed.  His hair suppressant was starting to wear off and the faintest of facial stubble was beginning to show.  Her eyes took in his relaxed demeanour.  He had spent most of the time after they made love touching her skin and it scared her.  She wondered if he was memorising what it meant to feel her flesh because he thought they might encounter something dreadful. 

 

She finished the braid, depositing the comb and towel into the bathroom.  When she returned to the room, Nyota crawled across the bed until she reached Spock.  He parted his thighs and she adjusted herself until she was sitting with her back pressed to his chest.

 

Spock made a pretence of kissing her ear and whispered, “We must speak of important matters.”

 

She nodded and relaxed into his warmth.  She began the breathing exercises he had taught her.  She counted each breath feeling the measured rush of air expanding and contracting her lungs.  When Spock sensed that she was ready, he touched her meld points and initiated a deep connection. 

 

_“Do you think they know we can do this?”_

_“Ranu knows I am telepathic, but I do not believe he would allow us this time together if he knew.”_

_“Spock, what do you think they’ll force us to do?”_

_“I have been told I was bought to amuse their gods.  Have you found out anything else?”_

_“Karia and Teth’lal are a pair of lust gods who demand the blood and devotion of their subjects.  However, on occasion their taste turns to the exotic.”_

She felt Spock’s admiration before he said _, “It never ceases to amaze me at your ability to gather information.”_

She smiled _.  “I wouldn’t be great communications officer otherwise.”_

_“Please continue.”_

_“Narit, the young woman who’s been serving my meals is friendly once she warms up.  She said these gods live in a temple beyond their main city.  Once a year, the people make pilgrimages to it in order to receive blessings and make offerings.  Gifts run the gamut from fresh flowers and incense to... family members.”_

_“Did she say what we can expect?”_

_“No, not really; she did hint that Karia and Teth’lal have voracious sexual appetites.”_

_“I do not like the sound of this, Nyota, especially in light of Ranu’s words.”_

Their combined apprehension tainted the mental space they inhabited with a wash of dark colour _._

_“We’ll find a way to get through this.”_ The darkness abated and his hands held fast to hers.

_“We must end the meld.  Our three hours is almost over.  From now on if we cannot speak freely, we will do it this way.”_

 

The meld dissolved, releasing Uhura into the physical world.  They had only a few more minutes to themselves and then Ranu, dressed in gold and white robes was at the door.

 

“I see that you’ve enjoyed my generosity.”

 

Uhura kept her thoughts placid.  The priest had demonstrated both his telepathy and telekinesis the day after she woke.  Her attempt to incapacitate him as he opened her door ended with her hitting a wall.  “How did you know about our connection?” she asked.

 

“The Orion captain said she purchased you as a couple.”

 

“I bet she did.”

 

Ranu pursed his lips.  “There’s an increase in sarcasm and unpleasant thoughts.  I’m going to assume the captain lied.”

 

“An understatement at best,” Spock replied.

 

“It is no longer of relevance.  We are here.  It is time for the two of you to meet your new gods.”

 

Uhura peeked up at Spock and saw his eyebrow climbed to new heights.  Ranu motioned for them to stand.  They followed his request keeping their hands in contact.  An energy beam similar to a transporter stream enveloped them and then they were materialising in large room.


	3. Inappropriate Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad people are liking this. Enjoy the new chapter, guys.

Astonishing.  Nothing could have prepared Uhura for the sight that unfolded before her eyes upon materialising.  She never considered herself prudish, yet she was speechless.  Spock’s hand squeezed hers with gentle reassurance, while he remained the stoic Vulcan.  She had seen more animation on his features when he studied soil samples.  Ranu stood beside them, his face almost bored.  She could imagine that as Chief Priest, he had witnessed this scenario many a time.  A loud throaty moan was heard and Uhura blushed. 

 

They appeared to be in a throne room.  White marble columns with inlays of golden script towered to a ceiling that bore gorgeously painted images of battle.  Velvet like tapestries hung between sculptures and paintings.  Surrounded by beauty, she could not tear her gaze away from the scene on the dais.  A man with colouring a shade or two lighter than hers sat on one of the two elaborately decorated thrones.  His naked body beautifully sculpted and glistened from a coating of sweat.  Long strands of black hair clung to an angelic face that probably inspired many a dirty thought.  Atop his lap was a gorgeous pale woman with an abundance of rippling silver hair...And in her pussy was his plunging cock.

 

“I believe we have arrived at an inopportune time.”

 

Ranu lips turned up and he said in response to Spock’s comment, “No we have not.”

 

The female was now moving in a wildly tantalising manner.  The male’s arms held fast to her and their movements increased fervently.  A litany of soft words fell from their mouths to intermingle with the sounds of their harsh fucking.  To Uhura, it was obvious that they were close to completion.  In rapt fascination, she watched them tremble and shout their climaxes, the male pulling his woman downward one final time.

 

When the final tremors left them, the pair opened pale eyes, and the female spoke, “I see you’ve returned, dear Ranu.”

 

 The priest stepped forward, making his way to the dais.  At the edge, he bowed his head.  “I have brought you what you both desired, Sacred Ones.”

 

So this was Karia and Teth’lal.  Nothing in their appearance struck Uhura as godly.  Rather they reminded her of every other powerful alien with a god complex.  Teth’lal lifted his wife from his lap, placing her on long legs that tapered into elegant feet.  He then reached to the other throne and collected two robes.  He covered Karia and then himself.  It did not escape Uhura’s notice that neither of them belted said robes.

 

“Where did you find them?”  Karia asked.

 

“A slave auction.”

 

“They look too proud to be mere slaves.”

 

With a slow deliberate gait, Karia walked down the few steps placing her on even ground with her audience.  “You’ve made an excellent choice as always, Ranu.”  She patted her chief priest on the cheek as if he were a child.  Uhura assumed any being who considered himself or herself a deity would be inclined to treat others as children.  It required an enormous ego to wake one day and believe you were a god.

 

Uhura took the time to study Karia while she continued walking towards them.  On closer inspection, Karia’s features were even more delicate with a fragile prettiness.  However, when Uhura’s eyes met Karia’s pale brown ones, she shivered.  Inside those eyes was the mind of someone hard and brittle.  Here was an individual who had probably seen much and grown bored with her existence.  In that boredom, any warmth she possessed had faded.  All that remained was a cold cruel emptiness.  Uhura tore her gaze from her and looked at Teth’lal, now standing beside Ranu.  What she saw there was just as disquieting.

 

“The female dislikes you, my love,” Teth’lal said, speaking for the first time.

 

“I know.  It should make breaking her all the more interesting.”

 

All this time Spock had kept silently detached, only the warm brush of his hand reminded her that they stood side by side, so when he spoke she had to fight her startled reaction.

 

“Might I ask what it is you intend to gain by _breaking_ , Lieutenant Uhura?”

 

Although her features remained blank, Spock’s clipped icy tone tugged at Uhura’s heart strings.  She really loved this man, especially at times like these when she had difficulty remembering the things that made her whole.  She was a Starfleet officer and that was something they could not take from her.  Yet, she knew his words would turn the attentions of the duo to him.  Sure enough, Karia rested her hand on Spock the moment she reached them.

 

“You’re different from her, your mind, your features.”  She closed her eyes and splayed the fingers already resting at Spock’s chest.  “Can you feel them Teth’lal?  Strong personalities, forceful natures and passionate love, they are perfect.”

 

That was it.  Uhura did not welcome anyone speaking about her as if she was prized cattle and by extension, those she cared for.  “We are standing right here,” she said between clenched teeth.

 

“Spirited,” Teth’lal said.  In a blur of superfast movement, he was standing in front of Uhura.  “But a little obedience is demanded.  On your knees, little girl.”

 

 “No.”

 

He smiled a terribly beautiful smile and his eyes took on an unholy gleam.  A whip of invisible energy similar to Ranu’s tugged at her legs.  Against her will, she felt herself sinking to the floor.  When she was kneeling and panting from her effort to resist, the energy wrapped around her arms, holding her immobile.  Spock, naturally, moved to assist her and he too was forced into immobility.  He tried to speak but could not.  They had taken his voice away.

 

Teth’lal bent low at the waist and seized her face in an unforgiving grip.  “Watch your punishment and know that you are powerless to stop it.”

 

“Don’t,” Uhura pleaded.

 

Karia clutched a fistful of Spock’s shirt and tugged.  The fabric shredded and she placed her palm against his side, pressing above the heart. 

 

Before Uhura’s horrified gazed, Spock gasped and struggled to breathe, his face flushing a sickly green.  “Stop it.  He’s done nothing to you.”

 

Not even looking at her, Karia said, “We are sexual lust given life.  We can make you want to rut like a beast with just a touch.”  She leaned forward a tad and rested her forehead on Spock’s heaving chest.  “More important though is our special relationship with blood.  We can control it and the organ most associated with it, just as I am demonstrating with your mate.  Still, the truly rewarding aspect of our affinity with blood is satisfying our craving for it and the pleasure of that satiation.”

 

While processing Karia’s bizarre speech, Uhura observed with disbelief, the woman’s pouty lips peel back on a grin, and her incisors lengthened into sharp points.  Moving with the same speed Teth’lal had exhibited; Karia lunged for Spock’s neck and bit into his skin.

 

Uhura screamed.


	4. Lessons to be Learnt

Enclosed in opulence, they were nevertheless, still trapped in a prison.  According to Narit who continued to serve their meals, these rooms were reserved for Teth’lal and Karia’s pets.  Locked here, they were allowed privacy and apparently freedom of the temple grounds _if_ they survived long enough. 

 

Spock sat on a wide bed with Nyota.  She lay curled at his side, her head resting on his lap.  Her large troubled eyes stared at the wall across from them while her emotions bubbled along her skin.  Her left hand played with the almost healed scar at her right arm.  It was quiet similar to the one that marked his neck.  While the self-professed goddess had consumed his blood, Teth’lal had decided to taste Nyota.  The two had made the process brutal and excruciating.  It had taken close to a day for Spock and Nyota to feel normal again.  

 

“I hate them, Spock,” Nytota said in a calm voice.

 

“Understandable, however, it is best to not let your emotion dictate your actions.”

 

She froze, and then adjusted her head to make eye contact.  In a tight angry voice, she spoke, “I’m not Vulcan.  I can’t meditate away a rise in emotions.” 

 

“I did not ask you eradicate your hate of them, Nyota, at least not yet.  Quite the contrary, in this situation you might be able to draw strength from it.”

 

Nyota frowned.  “I don’t follow.”

 

“When Nero took away my home and mother, it was my anger over his actions that kept me doing what needed to be accomplished.  The key here is to make use of the fire it can give, without letting it destroy who you are.”

 

“If I go this route, how will I recover?  How will I be the person that left Tanos II?”

 

Spock brushed two fingers along the side of Nyota’s face.  Discomforted by the doubt in her voice, he sought to console her, and if he were honest, himself as well.  “We can never be the same people we were on the day our ordeal began.  Too much has happened; we can simply aim to be the best of who we will be at the end of it.”

 

“When did you become so wise?”

 

“I am not being wise.  I know who I am.  I would like to think that I have come to know you, Nyota, and as such what I say is the truth.”

 

“Smartass,” she said, presenting him with a half-smile.

 

“No need to resort to name calling.”

 

They slipped into silence, enjoying the guarded peace afforded to them.  Spock could hear a light wind blowing outside their small narrow window.  The general warmth of the weather and the little they could see, led them to conclude that the area was tropical and close to a beach.  Today the warm air smelt of salt.   

 

“You know, it just occurred to me that the psychotic duo are vampires.”

 

“Vampires are creatures of myth, Nyota”

 

“Think about it.  They are strong, superfast, have fangs and crave blood.”

 

“You are forgetting sunlight does not stop them.”

 

“I think some of their kind visited Earth thousands of years ago, creating the original story.”

 

“Perhaps you are correct.  It is remarkable that almost all of Earth’s cultures have a mythical vampire like creature.”

 

“I wonder then,” Nyota mused, “does killing them require a wooden stake through the heart?”

 

“A stake through the heart would kill most species.  The best we can do at this moment is to carry on observing this place and the inhabitants.  We must watch out for cracks and then exploit them.”

 

“Narit has continued to answer some of my questions.”

 

“See what else you can glean from her.  For some reason she seems wary around me.”

 

“Aye, aye, Commander.”

 

Spock leaned forward to kiss Nyota.  It was a bit awkward from this angle.  Vulcans by nature were less inclined to touch, even in private but recent experiences had him re-evaluating his upbringing, at least where private displays of affections were concerned.  In a short time, one of the priests would be coming for them and he had no idea what to expect.

 

*****SUSU*****

 

Spock did not know where the three guards and priestess were taking them.  Initially, they were to begin the first of a two-day purification ritual intended to prepare them for the upcoming fertility festival.  They were already on their way when the priestess had paused in her walking, her eyes distant.  Within moments, she was herself again.  It seemed telepathic communication was possible over some distance because she announced that there would be a change in plans.

 

Humid warmth permeated the high arched hallway they traversed.  On a purely aesthetic level, Spock admitted that this temple was superbly made.  Marble, wood and metal bent, curved and lay with the perfect symmetry born of a keen and talented eye.  As he took in the architecture, he made sure to catalogue every minute detail encountered, including the exact path they walked.  He also noticed the deference of the guards to the priestess even though she was of a junior status.  The rankings within the religious order was something he and Nyota picked-up by observing the subtle differences in attire.

 

They neared the end of their pathway and veered left into another hallway.  This one was shadowed and narrower.  It also appeared older, less ornate and sloped gently downward.  Eventually they arrived at a large heavy door.  One of the guards touched the lock and the door swung open, to reveal Karia, Teth’lal, Ranu and a servant.  Their escorts bowed and backed away, closing the doors behind them.

 

From what Spock could see of the enormous room, he deduced that this was the pair’s private chambers.  The most conspicuous object within the space was the largest bed he had ever seen.  Judging by it measurements, he was certain it could comfortably fit ten adult males.  He supposed if one were a lust deity then such a bed would be necessary.

 

Teth’lal sat atop the bed; the female servant knelt behind him brushing his long hair.  Karia stood next to Ranu, running a lazy hand along his stomach.  They looked almost domestic.

 

“Your emotions half-breed,” Karia paused and frowned delicately.  “Your emotions are locked away.”

 

Spock did not appreciate being addressed as half-breed, especially in that condescending tone.  Neither did Nyota.  He was not touching her and he could feel strongly the heightening of her dislike.  He held Karia’s gaze and responded, “It is the _Vulcan_ way to master our emotions.”

 

“Two days ago I could easily read them on you.”

 

“The trauma of abduction, torture and forced enslavement can try the resolve of any individual.”

 

“I am happy our hospitality to you and your mate has helped in your recovery, Spock.”

 

Spock remained silent in the face of her arrogance.  Arrogance to the point of delusion—Karia could never understand why he strove to ensure she could not get to his emotions.  At least, not without a fight because unlike her and Teth’lal, he did not deceive himself into thinking he was something other than what he was. 

 

“We’ve decided that you two needed to know the rules of being the favourites of your new gods.”  Karia’s smiled and removed her hand from Ranu’s body.  “Rule number one: Upon entering these chambers you are to remove your clothing.”

 

“Are you serious?”  Nyota questioned her voice appropriately incredulous.

 

“She is, Nyota,” Teth’lal responded.  “You are both here to satisfy us, and that requires your nudity.  Starting now, you are to remove your clothes.  If you refuse, we will activate your pain givers.”

 

Spock never had issues with nudity.  He was comfortable in his skin and proud of his body.  However, he had issues with having the right to clothe or unclothe himself taken away.  It was an attempt to chisel away at the dignity housed within himself and Nyota.  What Teth’lal and Karia failed to realise was that no matter what they demanded, they could not take it away.  Not when that dignity was intrinsic, to whom he and Nyota were.

 

Spock glanced at Nyota, caught her eyes for a second.  In that short moment, he conveyed to her calm.  She nodded, held her head high and began to undress.  He followed her lead under the predatory gazes of Karia, Teth’lal and Ranu.  The servant kept her head bowed.

 

When they were completely disrobed, Teth’lal got up and walked to where they stood.  He circled them, taking in every little detail.  “Rule number two:  As your gods, we have the right to touch you and take you as we desire.”

 

Spock was so far detached from his emotions that although he was offended, he knew his features remained placid.  Not a single change occurred, not even when Teth’lal’s hand caressed his rear-end.

 

“Rule number three: Your blood belongs to us.  It is by our will that your hearts pump it within your veins.”

 

Teth’lal moved once more to stand before Spock and Nyota.  He reached a hand for Nyota’s breasts.  He stroked both, and then moved up to her neck and all the while she remained as unmoved as stone.  He then pressed his lips to Spock’s shoulders and licked a wet line.  “The fourth and final rule:  Obey us or face the consequences.”

 

Teth’lal stepped away from them and Spock heard Nyota let out a small sigh.  He concentrated on keeping his breathing even.

 

“Ranu, it is time for Elbez,” Karia said, joining her mate where he leaned against a bedpost.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” the priest replied and went to a side door.  It swung open and there waited a guard and woman wearing a wide metallic collar and leash.

 

Spock watched as Ranu led the woman by her leash into the room.  He could see that she was not a native to Arellus, and that something was terribly wrong with her.  Sandpaper-dry pale green skin stretched across her bones like withered leather.  Her hair, the only healthy thing on her, hung across her back.  She also walked with a limp, as if each step was painful.  It was only after she kneeled before Thet’lal and Karia that she looked at Spock and Nyota.  What he saw in her eyes was pure hunger.  This pitiful creature was starved for food—no, she was starved for blood.

 

“Spock and Nyota, this is Elbez,” Karia crooned, playing idly with the woman’s hair.  “She came to us much as you did over three hundred years ago.  We loved her so much that like many of our trusted, we bestowed the gift of immortality on her.”  Karia tipped Elbez chin upward.  “But she betrayed the trust and responsibility of her immortality.”

 

“Mistress, please, I am so sorry,” Elbez sobbed.  “Let me feed.”

 

Karia looked at Nyota with narrowed eyes and said, “You think we’re monstrous for starving her?  Hold your judgment.” 

 

She returned her attention to Elbez.  “Were you sorry when you went into that village and slaughtered an entire household even though we forbade it?”

 

“Please...”

 

“Please who?”  Karia demanded.

 

“Please, Mistress.”

 

“Did the villagers beg for your mercy when you set their homes on fire for reporting your crime?”

 

“I’ve suffered for over one hundred years, Mistress and Master.”

 

“We’ve offered you blood and you have refused,” Teth’lal replied.

 

As the scene played out, Spock was perplexed.  Clearly, Elbez, who it seemed, was an unsavoury character was starved, yet, Teth’lal claimed she had been offered sustenance. 

 

“Dina, present yourself,” Karia ordered. 

 

The silent servant woman, stood, removed her skirt and lay back against the bed.  She opened her thighs and displayed her clean-shaven private parts.  The smooth efficiency of her actions told Spock that she must have done this many times.

 

“You may feed, Elbez.”

 

At Karia’s words, Elbez moved forward while still on her knees, but stopped short of the bed.  “I can’t, not like this.”

 

“Ranu,” Teth’lal called, “Present yourself for your gods”

 

“As you wish.”  Ranu simply dropped the leash in his hands and lifted his robes, tucking them into the wide band at his waist.  Next, he removed the almost translucent trouser he wore, exposing his semi-erect member.  Elbez made as if she would charge at him but Karia jerked her back with a look of admonishment.

 

Teth’lal went to Ranu, sank to his knees and licked a straight line along the priest’s lok.  As his tongue glided across the bulbous head, Spock saw his fangs descend.  They descended and grazed the now fully erect flesh deep enough to draw a line of dark red blood.  Apparently, this was pleasing for Ranu.  Spock felt different.  While he appreciated, the occasional give and take of pleasurable pain during sex.  Right now all he felt was the instinctual wash of dismay natural to every male, or most every male, with anatomy similar to his.  He wanted desperately to cup his genitals, to hide them.  Of course, no Vulcan would stoop to such levels of disgrace, so his hands remained at his sides.  However, he silently thanked Nyota for voicing her shock with an audible gasp.

 

Teth’lal, slurped, licked and sucked on Ranu’s penis until the line of blood vanished, leaving behind unmarred veined flesh.  The fact that the priest healed this quickly confirmed Spock’s suspicion, Ranu was indeed like his gods.

 

Teth’lal rose to his feet and Ranu dropped his robes.  As Spock watched them and then the desperate craving on Elbez’s face, understanding dawned on him.  It was not that Elbez would not feed from Dina; it was the method of feeding forced on to her.   

 

Karia dropped an affectionate kiss on top of Elbez’s head.  “I see that you comprehend her dilemma, Spock.  Her people are purely heterosexual.  The concept of anything else is completely alien, taboo to the point of phobia.  She will not feed from Dina’s cunt without the sexual lust that comes with our godhood.”

 

“Mistress, if you would just...”

 

“No.  Suppressing your lust is part of your punishment.”

 

Karia handed, Elbez’s leash back to Ranu.  “Take her back to her cell.”  She looked at Dina, still spread-eagled on the bed and said, “Leave.”

 

Dina did not hesitate.  She scrambled to her feet and was at the door before Ranu reached it. 

 

Dina was a sensible girl.

 

It was now Spock and Nyota alone with these two very unstable individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading. XOXO


	5. Lust and Other Stuff

“Please have a seat,” said Teth’lal, pointing to the plush chairs closest to the bed.  “We want to know more about you.”

                  

Spock and Nyota glanced at each other, and then took the offered seats.  In a carefully neutral voice, Spock asked, “What would you like to know?”

 

Karia and Teth’lal sat among the bedding on their massive bed, their barely clothed bodies arranged as if they posed for a fashion magazine.  Spock wondered if the spectacular beauty they possessed was real or an illusion. 

 

“Were you military officers?  You referred to Nyota as Lieutenant Uhura.”

 

“The Lieutenant and I are United Federation Starfleet officers.”

 

Karia asked, “Is this the same Federation that formed at the end of a war?”

 

Spock realised that these two knew more of the outside universe than they had thought.  “Yes it is.”

 

“Sometimes,” Karia said, reaching for her consort’s hand.  “Sometimes, we grow tired of the temple and will venture away from it.  On occasion that means taking to the stars.  The last time we did this, we encountered a ship of people called Denobulans.  They were headed for the signing ceremony.”

 

“That was a century ago.  The small group has grown into something far greater than the few races gathered that day,” Nyota said. 

 

“Time means little to us, unlike you Humans.”

 

Nyota lips compressed at the blatant insult to humanity.  “You know about Humans?”

 

“We had one here, a long time ago, Erickson.  He called himself an astronaut.  He committed suicide.”

 

“He was such a waste of our effort,” Teth’lal added, with a look of displeasure.

 

Since they appeared talkative, Spock decided to satisfy his curiosity.  “Are there others like you?”

 

“Yes, there are more gods out there.  Some live as we do, others are more content to watch and record changes in civilisations.”  Teth’lal looked at Karia and continued, “My mate’s brother, Tanith is one such god.  The last time he visited, he had just completed a centuries’ long study of those who follow Kahless.  He claimed the constant bloodshed that occurred after the massacre of their royalty made feeding easy.”

 

Spock did a quick calculation and realised that Tanith had spent his time on Qo’noS during one of the darkest, most violent period in Klingon history.  Impressive.  “Do your people have a name?”

 

“Before we left the mortal world, our people were called, Denkannan.”  Karia answered.  Then she wanted to know, “What did you two do in Starfleet?”

 

“I am a communications officer aboard my ship.  My department is usually the first to open dialogue with new groups.”

 

“Wonderful.  We might have use of you here.  And you Spock?”

 

“I am a science officer.  We observe and analyse.”  Like Nyota, Spock was never going to reveal the full extent of his rank and function aboard the Enterprise.  The less threatening he and Nyota were to Teth’lal and Karia, the less guarded they would be.

 

“After the festival is over, we will see about assigning duties to you.”  Karia smiled once more and this time Spock could see that her canines had elongated.  “Our talk time is over, now we wish to share our lust with you both.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Nyota’s soft exclamation perfectly summed up Spock’s feelings on the matter.

 

 

****SUSU****

 

Spock knew what raw animalistic desire was.  He had experienced the fires of his first pon farr a few years ago.  At the time, he had believed it to be the single most terrible and exhilarating experience.  He was wrong and he could easily admit to that fearful fact.

 

Karia and Teth’lal had left their bed with that breathtaking speed of theirs and as they stood before him and Nyota everything changed.  In the blink of an eye, they became painfully sensual and from their skin flowed pure unadulterated lust.  It was a living, breathing thing that saturated every inch of the room.  It crept across his flesh and sank into his pores, infecting his mind and body.  He fought it, struggling to centre himself amidst the maelstrom of feral sexual hunger taking over his entire being.  No wonder Elbez wanted this in order to feed.  Lust like this knew no boundaries when it came to gender.

 

“Spock,” Nyota whispered in that breathy sex-laden voice she favoured whenever he was buried to the hilt within her.  

 

He looked into her eyes and their sable-brown depths were ravenous.  Desire radiated from her, making her lovelier to his eager gaze.  She clenched her fists and closed her eyes as if to hide from him or to regain control.  He was not sure.  Nevertheless, when she opened them again, they were still burning with her need.  Something deep within him snapped and in one swift move, he stood with her in his arms, his mouth fused to hers.  His lips touched hers, his tongued tangled in duel with hers and his mind drank down her fevered pleasure.  She hooked her legs around his hips and her slick opening rubbed along his rigid length.  He was so hard; it was almost painful.

 

Nyota took her lips from his and dug her nails into his shoulders.  “Be in me.”

 

Spock did not have to be told twice.  With a slight adjustment, he was inside of her, pushing pass muscles that quivered from the mini orgasm racking her slight frame. 

 

“Yes,” he shouted when fully seated.

 

With her arms tightly about his neck and shoulders, he began to move Nyota along his lok.  Up and down, in and out, he moved her, pushing them both to completion.  Somewhere at the back of his mind, he recognized it was safer to have support, so he walked them the few steps to the nearest wall.  Having the added assistance at keeping Nyota upward, Spock increased his thrusts, pushing roughly into her.

 

As Nyota shook, moaned and cursed her way through her second orgasm, Spock felt soft lips touch his back and knew they belonged to Karia.  A damp tongue teased along his spine, dipping into the dark crevice of his buttocks.  Another fastened onto his body, nibbling wickedly across his upper back.  Too many sensations assaulted his senses.  He could no longer hold out.  His mind surrendered and he emptied himself into Nyota’s waiting body.   

 

Amazingly, Spock’s cock was still hard when he withdrew from Nyota.  The ferocious terrifying want still permeated his mind and body.  He still needed to copulate. 

 

****SUSU****

 

Uhura never considered the possibility that she might just enjoy a woman’s pleasuring mouth.  From the time she experienced her first crush at age fourteen, she knew she liked the opposite sex.  She liked their physique, she liked the way they moved and she definitely liked what they did to her body.

 

Karia’s head was buried between Uhura’s legs.  Her tongue and fingers were doing things that were sinfully enticing.  Arousal the likes to which she had never experienced still tormented her mind and her flesh.  After Spock had fucked her, Teth’lal had braced her leg on his shoulder and commenced feasting on her pussy.  It hadn’t bothered him that Spock had just slipped out of her.  She came riding his mouth and pulling his hair.  And was still coming, when he deposited her face first onto the bed and pushed his cock into her willing body.  She had raised her head to catch her breath and lost it right away at the sight before her eyes.  Spock balls deep in Karia, who writhed and moaned on his every shove.  But what really stole her breath was his eyes, staring at her, longing for her, not Karia, her.  He preferred her under him.  Even lust-crazed, she knew this and the elation it brought had sent her over the edge with his gaze boring into her.

 

Karia’s fingers moved deep within Uhura’s pussy, her tongue licking across the clit.  The rush of bliss that flung Uhura’s head back caused her to push down and take more of Spock’s hard shaft into her ass.  She wiggled and tightened her muscles to get him to hurry up, yet he continued with his lazy rhythm.  As darkly hedonistic as it was to have him in there, she wanted to hurry up.  She was right on the edge of another eruption.  She just needed him to move a little faster.  She might have made a smart comment if she did not remember that not so long ago it was his butt under assault from Teth’lal cock.  Come to think of it, her Vulcan lover hadn’t seemed to mind, especially since she had her mouth was wrapped around his dick for most of the ride.

 

A loud decadent moan vibrated along Uhura’s pussy.  It pushed her that much closer to the stars.  She increased her downward stroke and still the bastard kept at his leisurely pace.  How the hell was she on top and he still controlled her pleasure?  Another moan hit her sensitised flesh.  Teth’lal was obviously hitting all the right places within his wife. 

 

Her skin felt raw and hot.  Her mind was a haze of blood red fever; she needed to _fucking_ come.  “Damn it, Spock!”

 

Karia looked at her and Uhura could see that her lips and chin were drenched.  The woman smiled, understanding her dilemma.  Karia reached lower with one of her hands and then resumed eating.

 

“God.  Yes.”  This was more like it.  Whatever the self-proclaimed goddess was doing to Spock, it got him to move faster.  The heat on her skin transformed into a biting aching pleasure.  It consumed her entire being, pulling her taut with its savagery.  Her hips moved faster and this time Spock matched her.  He pushed into her with a new urgency and she lost it.  She lost it around him, the fingers and the tongue.  She plunged headfirst into an abyss of pure rapture.


	6. Of Festivals and Tragedies

Uhura rolled on to her back stared at the ceiling and groaned.  She was back in the quarters she shared with Spock and she had no memory of returning.  She flung her arms out and found that she was alone.  Her entire body ached.  She supposed long hours of doing three people would make anyone sore.  She had also lost blood during _the event_ , as she was going to call it, because Karia and Teth’lal sometimes liked to drink from their pets as they achieved orgasm.  That in turn pushed their lust even higher.  Those two could literally fuck a person to death and that person would die happy.  It was a very sobering thing to consider. 

 

She sat up and saw Spock quietly meditating below the window.  Without his meditation robes, he seemed to prefer being topless during these times.  She looked him over and saw that his torso had a number of scratches she remembered inflicting.  She surprised herself by blushing at the happy thought that it was her mark on him.  Karia and Teth’lal had bathed their bites with saliva, which had caused them to heal within hours.

 

A glass of chilled juice waited for her on the bedside table.  She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed the glass.  She did not know how parched she was until the first drop of liquid touched her tongue.  When the glass was empty, she climbed to her feet and headed to the bathroom.  After relieving herself, she brushed her teeth and went to the large sunken tub.  She removed the cover and smiled when she saw the bubbling scented water.  She dipped a finger into it, perfect temperature.  Spock had anticipated her needs.  She placed the cover back on and went to the shower.  There she gave her body a quick proficient wash and then hurried back to the tub, sinking into it with a blissful sigh. 

 

Uhura’s focus drifted inwards, as she practiced her own meditative breathing.  When she was calm enough, she brought her thoughts to order, guiding them to focus on the serene blue waters she pictured.  Spock had once told her that in the early stages of learning meditation, she would have to treat her mind like a wayward child.  She had since followed that advice.

 

When she felt settled and her body was nicely “pruney” Uhura climbed out of the tub.  She reached for her towel at about the same time Spock appeared at the bathroom door, fully dressed and utterly stoic.  He silently beckoned her and when she went to him, he took the towel from her hands and began to dry her off with gentle pats.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Much better after soaking,” she replied, leaning into him when he motioned for her to lift her leg.  “Thanks for filling the bath.”

 

“No need to thank me, it was the logical thing to do.”  He bent and began to dry her feet.

 

“And you Spock, how are you holding up?”

 

Finished with her feet, Spock reached for the oil she preferred.  He poured a dollop into his hands and began working it into her skin.  “They are more dangerous than we thought, Nyota.”

 

“My thoughts exactly, they could make weaker men bend easily to their will.”

 

“Not only a weaker mind, even a strong one.  Trapped here for years, subject to their bites and lusts anyone could be tempted.”

 

With a reassuring touch, Uhura covered the hand Spock used to massage her stomach.  She understood his concern.  For those hours consumed in Karia and Teth’lal’s carnality, she had almost loss herself.  “Spock, with them, it did not matter how much pleasure they wrung from my body.  The most important thing was your desire for me.  Not theirs.  Yours eyes on me was the hottest thing in that room.”

 

He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead.  “I am gratified that it sufficed.”

 

***SUSU***

 

**The Next Night**

 

Gentle waves crashed on a nearby shoreline.  Sparkling stars dotted velvety black sky, and a lazy breeze rustled the leaves of giant trees.  Flickering torches offered warm light to the outdoor altar and gathering grounds.  A sizable crowd of Arellans, clad in colourful lightweight garments had assembled for the festival.  They chanted prayers, which blended seamlessly with the slow rhythmic drumming coming from unseen musicians.

      

Karia and Teth’lal sat upon thrones carved from smooth obsidian.  He wore golden sandals and a brown leather kilt.  Nestled at his naked chest was a heavy sapphire and diamond pendant, suspended on a golden chain.  Karia’s gleaming silver tresses were piled atop of her head with a multitude of brilliant sapphires.  A diamond and sapphire encrusted bustier covered her bosom, soft diaphanous silk hung low on her hips, hardly reaching mid-thigh.  On her feet were gem-inlaid slippers.  They made a splendid pair, sitting before their worshippers.

 

Spock sat at Karia’s feet and Uhura at Teth’lal’s.  Similarly attired in only soft leather thongs, golden paint covered their arms in symbols of ownership.  A delicate gold chain with a teardrop shaped emerald pendant hung around Spock’s neck.  Uhura wore a matching ruby at her forehead, the connecting chain woven into her curled hair.

 

The night began with a reading of the sacred scrolls by Chief Priest Ranu, one of three priests on the altar.  Then the chanting had begun.  Under different circumstances, Uhura would have enjoyed the soothing melodic nature of the prayers.  Instead, she shifted uncomfortably on the cushion under her naked derriere.  It was strange how the worshippers paid little attention to her and Spock.  They looked at them, yes, but not with the amount of curiosity that should have been normal.

 

Eventually the drums died and the prayers faded.  Uhura was still unclear as to all that happened at this yearly festival.  She knew there would be offerings, requests for blessings and some sort of celebratory dance.  Both Narit and Ranu had hinted that the dance was very sensual and often times turned into more, especially if Karia and Teth’lal wished it.

 

“Approach,” Ranu’s voice thundered into the night. 

 

Uhura looked down into the crowd and sure enough, a young couple walked to the edge of the altar.  They kept their heads bowed, and the man spoke, “Merciful Gods, we thank you for your blessings and ask that you favour us when next we visit with our doctors.”

 

Uhura glanced up at Teth’lal.  He was staring intently at the couple, then he said, “She’s already expecting.”

 

The woman raised her head and started to weep.  Uhura felt happy for her.  She also knew that Teth’lal had simply used his heightened senses to pinpoint the woman’s condition.  It had nothing to do with divinity.

 

The couple returned to the audience and additional petitioners stepped forward.  Those asking for elaborate favours presented gifts, and just as Narit had said, they ran the gamut.  Then the first offer of blood was made and the slightly bored look on Karia and Teth’lal’s faces disappeared.  The man who made the offer wanted success in his upcoming business venture.

 

One of the priests gestured for the worshipper to climb halfway to the altar.  He then went to him with a dagger and matching goblet.  The priest recited a small prayer over the man’s hand, an incision was then made and the goblet half-filled.  With much deference, the priest brought the blood-gift to Karia and Teth’lal.  Respectively, they each took a sip, proceeding to give their promises to the man.  

 

Uhura wondered who would be bullied into making that deal happened.  Better yet, were they going to remember being bullied?  Uhura still had difficulty remembering how she got back to her rooms after the episode of debauchery.  Spock had said his memory was no better.

 

After the last petitioner returned to the audience, Ranu returned to the centre of the altar.  “It is time for us to make the yearly sacrifice.”

 

Uhura tensed.  Yearly what?  No one ever mentioned sacrifices.  Individuals offered as gifts were made to serve in the temple.  To be honest not much was ever discussed.  Why would there have been any lengthy discussions with the new pets?  She frowned and looked around hoping the sacrifice was symbolic or an animal. 

 

Some of the torches sputtered out, shifting complete attention to the altar.  A nervous tension formed in her stomach, tightening with every passing moment.  She heard footsteps and the other two priests came forward.  Between them was a third male figure.  Average height and slender, he was naked, his body washed and oiled.

 

Ranu continued, “From the dawn of our awakening, we have sacrificed one of our own.”

 

Definitely was not animal or symbolic.  Uhura had to fight the bile threatening to climb up her throat.  She leaned forward and glanced at Spock.  He looked to be carved from the very same obsidian that made the thrones.  She wondered if he could sit through this nightmare.

 

“Tonight, we have before us, Anil, given by his family to serve a higher purpose.”

 

Uhura breathed in deeply and tried to forget that she had heard the victim’s name. 

 

“His blood and his life shall provide appeasement for the next solar cycle.”  Ranu’s voice rang out.  “Now, Anil, look on your Gods, look at them and mayhap they grant you a reprieve.” 

 

The priests turned Anil to face his gods and Uhura cringed.  She had thought him to be early twenties, in the least.  However, this was just a frightened boy, possibly no older than fifteen.  She casted her gaze to Teth’lal whose leg she almost touched.  He wore a wicked fang filled smile and dark desire suffused his eyes.  

 

_“You despair for him, don’t you, sweet Nyota?”_

Uhura flinched at the caress of Teth’lal’s voice in her mind.  It felt nothing like the warmth she experienced when Spock touched her telepathically.  “He’s only a child.”  She answered him below her breath, knowing he would hear her. 

 

_“Would you take his place?”_

_“I don’t know.”_ It was the truth.

 

The boy stared at the floor as he and everyone else waited for the decision.  Would he receive a pardon or would he die?  Karia got up and walked to him, her slippered feet seeming to glide across the floor.  She touched his face, cupping it within her hands.

 

“The offer is accepted this year,” she announced, “His life and his blood for our blessed protection.”

 

The crowd started to chant once more in quiet prayer, as if this were the most normal thing.  Then again, she realised it really was normal.  She could not sit here and just watch.  She had to do something.  She stood and was about to shout her objection, but Spock beat her to it.

 

Shocked, she gazed at him.  She was somewhat prepared to offer herself in Anil’s place, not for Spock to do the same. 

 

“Pardon,” Karia demanded.

 

It was only now that Uhura became cognizant to the dead silence, blanketing the grounds.  Even the wind appeared to have paused as if it too was waiting to see the outcome.

 

“I said I will take his place.”  Spock remained seated, his voice empty, pleasant even.

 

“You do understand what it is you are volunteering for?” Teth’lal questioned.

 

“No, he will not,” Uhura shouted, walking to Spock.  “Have you lost your senses?”  

 

 The audience, the priests and Anil gasped in fear.  Karia and Teth’lal looked amused.

 

Spock finally stood and faced Uhura.  His eyes were at their coldest, his most hidden.  “You will cease your protest this minute, Lieutenant.”

 

Her heart squeezed tight and she fought the urge to hyperventilate.  “No.”

 

“Lieutenant Uhura.”  

 

“I respectfully disapprove.”

 

“Nyota,” he whispered her name and brushed his fingers against her meld points.

 

Uhura stumbled and clutched at Karia’s empty chair.  Her mind swam with a kaleidoscope of bursting colours and vivid emotions.  She felt as if she would drown from the sheer intensity of it all.  Everything Spock had ever felt for her swirled within her mind, overriding her current predicament.  He loved so much more than she ever suspected.     

 

She opened her eyes aghast to see that more than a few seconds had passed because the chanting had begun anew.  Anil sat huddled in a corner, obviously discarded, as he no longer served a purpose.  The priests, solemn, had their heads bowed.  And Spock...Spock was laid out across a stone table.  Karia fed from his left wrist and Teth’lal the right.  He was pale and breathing slowly. 

 

A burning fury welled up in her chest.  It could not end like this.  She spied the ceremonial dagger where it rested.  In two quick steps, she had it within her hands.  Not allowing reason or doubt to slow her down, she threw herself at Teth’lal because he was closest.  She slashed the dagger deeply across his back.  Then she could do no more than howl in pain as the bracelet at her wrist activated.  Falling to the floor, she kept her eyes on Spock, her heart breaking.  Darkness sucked her under just as all hell erupted.

 

 


	7. All Things End

The temple had a dungeon, not that Nyota Uhura was surprised.  She just did not expect to see its interior less than a week after arriving on Arellus. Seated on a raised platform made from the same stone as the rest of her cell, she felt empty inside.  Dank air circulated in the small space and a faint light filtered in from the hallway, providing illumination.

 

“You made one of them bleed before my people,” said Ranu in a most conversational tone.

 

The chief priest, stood a few feet from her, almost touching the bars of the cell door.  His ceremonial robes, which had been immaculate, now had specks of blood and other things.  She had wakened to find him with her a few minutes ago.

 

“Is Spock alive?”  It was not her first time asking.

 

“He is, just barely.”

 

Finally, her question answered.  When she had asked earlier, Ranu had ignored her.  Instead, he launched into a brief narration of what happened after she blacked out.  It turns out Spock was not as weakened as she had thought him to be.  A misconception also made by Teth’lal and Karia seduced into complacency because of pride and their feeding.  He had managed to remove his hands from their grasp and administered a nerve pinch to Karia.  At least Uhura knew it was a nerve pinch.   Ranu did not.  

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“I am simply offering you a moment of kindness.”

 

Uhura smiled and it had nothing to do with mirth.  She pulled the robe he had brought her closer about her person.  A light chill, a combination of her physical surroundings and the ruthlessness of the man before her, had settled over her skin.  “A moment kindness, yes, but we both know that is not why you’re here.  Why are you making idle conversation with the person who blasphemed against your gods?”

 

His eyes darkened to silver storms, the benign pleasantness fell away from him.  The real face of Ranu looked out at her.  It wasn’t very nice. 

 

“Do you know I have served them for almost three thousand years?  I came to them a faithful young servant, wanting nothing more than to please his gods.  I trained for years in order to become a priest and when they demanded my blood or body, I submitted.  One day, they received a visitor, a woman who was a god like them.  However, unlike Karia and Teth’lal she was warm and kind.  I loved her and she cared for me in her own way.  When she offered me immortality, I gladly accepted even though I knew it would be an offence.  You see, my gods are territorial about who among their subjects can receive the gift.

 

“They found us out while she was in the midst of transforming me.  I watched, helpless as they killed her and then completed my turning.  Newly made, I asked their forgiveness and threw myself into service.  Yet, I never felt the connection to them that others have.  Later, I came to see it as a blessing because it meant they could not influence my every act.”

 

Uhura frowned as Ranu’s words faded.  “This is about revenge?”

 

“More than that, I want them gone from my planet.”

 

The puzzle began to make sense to Uhura.  “You used us to discredit them, to create doubt in your people.  You kept us ignorant of the one thing that would make us act out at the most crucial of times.  I’m betting you’re much better versed on the Federation and Starfleet than they are.”

 

“If they show weakness in the face of a mere mortal then are they truly gods?  This is the question Arellans are beginning to ask.  In the last few hours, riots have broken out.  It was only a matter of fanning the flames.”

 

“What if we had failed?”

 

“You would have met your fate, and I would have devised another tactic.”

 

“Bravo.  The seeds of dissension have been sown.  What else do you want from us?”

 

Ranu smiled and this time it was genuine.  “I’ll take you to Spock.”

 

***SUSU***

 

A silent tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.  Renu had brought Uhura to the small guarded room where Spock lay on a narrow bed.  She traced a finger along his cool forehead, missing the normal warmth of his skin.  He was so still, his heartbeat almost non-existent.  For the first time since having met him, she equated Spock with fragility.

 

“He does not have much time left,” Ranu said, coming to stand beside her.

 

“There has to be a doctor somewhere on this forsaken planet that can help him.”

 

“It’s too late.  I brought you here to make your peace.”

 

Peace!  She felt anything but peaceful.  She wanted Spock alive and healthy.  She wanted off Arellus.  She had spent much of the night filled with boiling anger.  An idea struck her.  One so awful, she could scarcely believe she was about to voice it.  “You can fix this, Ranu.  All you have to do is convert him into the very thing you are.”

 

A comical expression stole across his face.  “I am not from Karia and Teth’lal’s home planet, Nyota.”

 

“Don’t insult my intelligence.  You’ve wanted them gone for a long time, I am sure you figured out the process and how to replicate it if need be.”

 

“Nothing escapes you, does it?”

 

“I’ve had great teachers my whole life,” she replied, “Spock included.”

 

Ranu was quiet for so long that she thought he would refuse.  “I will require blood and a mental connection to him.”

 

“You can take blood from me.”

 

***SUSU***

 

Half-hour later, Uhura inhaled deeply and tried to chase away the spots that floated before her eyes.  When she volunteered her blood, she never expected to have Ranu take so much that she would become lightheaded.  It was only after she had beaten a weak hand at his chest that he had relented.  Then he explained to her that a life or multiple small donations were normally required.  Lucky for her, he had fed before visiting her dungeon cell.

 

“He’s unresponsive to my mental call,” Ranu stated, dropping his hand from where it rested on Spock’s forehead.

 

They could not fail.  She would not loose Spock this way.  “Can I be linked into your connection?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I want in.  I am certain, he’ll respond to me if he can.”

 

Ranu returned his fingers to Spock’s forehead and pressed the fingers of his other hand to hers.  Uhura closed her eyes and relaxed.  Instantly she found herself transported into a dark cold void, consisting of a single pinprick of light. 

 

_“This is his mind.”_  

 

Uhura almost jumped out of her skin at Ranu’s voice in her ear.  _“It’s so desolate.”_

_“That’s because he is almost gone.  We must hurry.”_

_“What should I do?”_

_“Call to the light.”_

 

She called, she cried and she shouted, but it seemed to drift further away.

 

_“Think of your times with him, especially the happy moments.”_

 

She did.  She recalled of the first time she saw him, tall, proud and handsome in front of her classroom.  She thought of the instant attraction she had felt for him.  She remembered that he always made time for her when an assignment was difficult.  She recalled their slow friendship and the accidental touch that lead to something deeper.  In a rush of memory their first kiss, first lover’s argument, first makeup sex, first declaration of commitment, all these moments and more flooded the darkness.  Slow, achingly slow, the light grew.

 

_“Spock, do you wish to live?”_   Ranu demanded.

 

_“Nyota?”_ Spock’s voice breathed into the infinite space.

 

_“Yes baby, please come back to me.”_

_“I do not understand.”_

_“It does not matter, just be willing to come back.”_

_“Do you wish to live, Spock?”_ Ranu asked once more.

 

_“Yes...I choose to live.”_

 

_“Excellent.  Nyota stay with him.  Spock when my wrist touches your lips, you must drink.”_

 

***SUSU***

 

Of course, complications ensued.  Spock did drink when Ranu’s bleeding wrist touched his lips.  However, his mind had melded with Uhura’s in a connection more intimate than the link Ranu had initiated.  Therefore, when it came time for her to step back, she could not.  Spock would not let her go.  She felt and tasted as he did while the cool liquid slipped pass his lips and down his throat.  He held on to her like a drowning man with a newly discovered lifejacket.

 

_“Spock, let go,”_ She ordered.

 

Ranu tried to separate their minds and he failed.  His raw telepathy was stronger than Spock’s ability; however, he did not understand the Vulcan mind-meld.

 

Uhura started to shiver as Spock’s body temperature plummeted and so too did hers.  The cold grew and grew becoming burning ice.  _“SPOCK!”_

 

She grew numb with him.  Her body froze with him, ice encasing him/them.  She/they grew tired.  She/they wanted to sleep.  _“Spock...please...”_

 

He never answered her.  She could feel his every muted emotion.  He was not happy, yet he would live for her.  But he would also ensure she was with him, for however long his transformed self allowed him life.  If she could have wept, Uhura would have done so at that very second. 

 

Cool metallic liquid now smeared across her lips.  Her mouth was pried open and more of the liquid trickled in.  She knew what Ranu was doing.  She accepted it.  Spock accepted it more readily than she did. 

 

_“Nyota.”_ Spock finally said and released his hold on her mind.

 

***SUSU***

 

The curtain of blackness peeled back and Uhura opened her eyes.  She was stretched out beside Spock on the small bed he had been placed on.  He was awake and his arms encircled her.  

 

“Welcome to immortality,” Ranu greeted.  He had changed his priestly robes for something casual.

 

“Where are Karia and Teth’lal?”  Spock asked, sitting up while managing to keep her close.

 

Ranu looked at them with a slight frown.  “Are you two always like this?”

 

“Yes,” they both replied at the same time and he laughed.

 

“They fled during the day.  No amount of living lust, telepathy and telekinesis can withstand an inflamed army.”

 

“Especially if that army was made to understand the true nature of their enemy,” Spock added.

 

“That and a little mental manipulation of the right people have worked wonders for me.”

 

Uhura lifted her head a bit from Spock’s shoulders and looked around.  Something smelt wonderful.  “What’s to become of the two of us?”

 

“You’ll be free to leave after you have satisfied your first hungers, also called the sacred hunger because it signals a thorough crossover into the world of immortality.”

 

“I do not feel the need for nourishment.”

 

“Just as Karia and Teth’lal suppressed Elbez’s lust, I am suppressing your appetites and senses.  It can be dangerous to the newly created and others around them if precautions are not taken.”  Ranu stepped away and went to the door.  He opened it and Narit appeared.

 

Uhura smiled, happy to see that the young woman had survived the first wave of upheaval sweeping her planet.  “It is good to see you, Narit.”

 

Spock nodded, his body tensing next to Uhura’s.  His gaze riveted on Narit.

 

“Spock and Nyota, my control is already slipping.  I must set you free.  You’ll feed and satiate your new desires.  Narit and I will be here to aid you.  Afterwards, I’ll advise you on how to survive when you leave here.”

 

Before either she or Spock could respond to the former chief priest, Uhura felt as if a wet blanket had been ripped off her suddenly raw skin.  Desire more vicious than anything Karia and Teth’lal had thrown her way swamped her vastly improved senses.  She was hungry, so very hungry.  She hungered for blood.  She hungered for sexual union.  She hungered for life and all its myriad pleasures.  It was maddening, tempestuous and scalding. 

 

A low aggressive growl reached her ears and the strong arms increased their intensity around her waist.  She looked into Spock’s face, finding her every craving reflected in the taut lines of his features and the fathomless dark of his eyes.  Holding his gaze, the scent that had teased her, flooded her mind.  Both she and Spock turned and looked at Narit.  The woman’s mortal blood was what smelt so wonderful. 

 

“We are damned,” Spock whispered.  His hands threaded their way into Uhura’s hair and he pulled her closer for an ardent kiss.

 

As she surrendered to him and their all-consuming desires, she had to agree with Spock’s assessment.  Nevertheless, she preferred damnation with him than virtuousness alone.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Spock manoeuvred the small, ancient craft they had received from Ranu.  He adjusted their heading and sent out a subspace message to the nearby Deep Space IV station, requesting permission to dock.  At the back of his mind, Nyota shone brightly, forever a part of him.

 

After the volatile hunger had abated and sanity had returned to him, Spock had proposed to Nyota.  Right there in that small room, Ranu and Narit witnessing his nervous question.  With the brightest of smiles, she accepted his proposal.  He had created their marriage bond immediately, not wanting to waste any more time.  The next day they had a quiet wedding ceremony officiated by the former chief priest.

 

He locked in the station’s coordinates and allowed the computer to take over piloting.  He meant to get up; however, slender fingers reached across from the chair beside his and grasped his hand.

 

“We have not fully discussed how we will proceed once we reach the station.”

 

“There are options?”

 

“Yes there are, _k’diwa_.  We must decide if we are to contact Starfleet and our family immediately or go after a certain Orion captain.”

 

Spock gazed at Nyota.  Her hair hung loose, her skin glowed with vibrant health.  She was the most pleasing thing he had ever seen.  A small smile curved her lips and he saw the lengthening of her incisors. 

 

That was all the answer he needed.


End file.
